


Cold as Ice

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: It's too hot to do much of anything, at least in Himuro's opinion. Luckily, Murasakibara has a way for him to cool down...





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Nippleplay square on this year's [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) card. Beta by the ever wonderful LdyBastet! :D

The summer heatwave was making it hard for Himuro to think. How many weeks had it been going on now? Practice had been cancelled more than once, leaving him with little to do after class, and the only thing Himuro had the energy for was lying in the shade of a tree and watching Murasakibara eat ice pops.

Murasakibara had brought a whole cooler of them. Probably bought them at lunch, because as far as Himuro knew, Murasakibara had been dragging them around all afternoon. Himuro had been tempted to try and sneak one for himself, but he got the feeling Murasakibara might bite his hand off if he tried. It was that kind of day.

“Atsushi… It’s hot.”

Murasakibara nodded, followed by a long suck of the colourful ice.

“I mean, it’s _really_ hot.”

“You said.”

With more effort than usual, Himuro propped himself up on one elbow to see Murasakibara’s face more clearly. Maybe it was just the intense heat, but the way Murasakibara’s lips and throat moved as he continued to work on the icy treat did nothing to help Himuro’s attempts to cool down.

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

The was a delay in Murasakibara’s response as he sucked down the rest of the ice pop and crunched it away to nothing between his teeth. Then he grabbed another pop from the cooler – strawberry, Himuro noticed – and peeled back the wrapper with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Not really. Why? Does Muro-chin need cooling down?”

“It’s not obvious?” Himuro flopped back down on to the grass. Maybe it would be best if they moved inside and found somewhere with air conditioning? But that would mean moving and Himuro wasn’t sure he had the energy for that… 

He was contemplating his options when a shadow fell over him, Murasakibara leaning over and dripping sticky red juice all over Himuro’s shirt. Without another word, one big hand pulled up the now ruined shirt to reveal Himuro’s stomach and ran the ice pop over the overheated skin. 

Himuro almost swore from the shock. “What the…?”

“Muro-chin wanted to cool down. So I’m helping.”

“You could’ve just given me one…” Despite his grumbling, Himuro didn’t really mind so much. His skin felt cool and a little tingly where the ice had been, although the effect was already starting to wear off. So he helped Murasakibara to pull his shirt up further, enough to reveal his nipples, and hoped it would be enough for him to take the hint.

Luckily, Murasakibara seemed to be pretty quick on the uptake that day and the ice was soon applied to Himuro’s skin once again. After a couple more swipes along Himuro’s stomach, Murasakibara moved up to drag the ice along one of Himuro’s nipples. The initial sensation was one of pleasure and pure shock, enough to make him gasp Murasakibara’s name and send a jolt of arousal to his groin. Murasakibara seemed pleased by Himuro’s reaction, judging by the lazy grin spreading across his face, and quickly applied the ice pop to the other nipple, followed by a long lick to clean up the sweet residue. The combination of cold ice and Murasakibara’s hot mouth was starting to make Himuro feel dizzy and Murasakibara didn’t let up in his pattern of dragging the ice in shaky lines over Himuro’s chest – taking it to one nipple, circling it with the ice, then sucking it until Himuro moaned. Until the ice completely melted, anyway. Himuro looked at the small puddle of red juice on his chest sadly.

“Got any more in there?”

Murasakibara didn’t need to be asked twice. A fresh ice pop was produced, Himuro not even trying to see what flavour it was as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the next icy touch to his chest. Only…

It didn’t come. Instead, there was a tug at his clothes, so Himuro opened his eyes again to see Murasakibara fiddling with his belt, intent on freeing the hard-on Himuro had been sporting since they started. The ice pop was still firmly held in one hand, and Himuro sucked in a breath in anticipation. Murasakibara wasn’t planning to…

The touch of ice against the tip of his cock answered Himuro’s question before he even had a chance to finish the thought. It was just as well they were in a secluded spot, or the strangled shout Himuro let out would have sent someone running. Murasakibara was just as attentive to Himuro’s cock as he had been to his nipples, running the ice slowly over the delicate skin and following it up with his mouth, while Himuro shivered and writhed and clutched at the grass underneath him.

Then Murasakibara gave Himuro a look that could only be described as a smirk, and ate the rest of the ice pop.

It took all of Himuro’s self-control not to come right there and then, which was just as well as Murasakibara quickly leaned back down and swallowed Himuro’s cock. He could see Murasakibara was getting off on this as well, hand shoved down his own underwear and working frantically as he continued to lick and suck Himuro to completion. Himuro brought his own hand up to his chest, pinching and rolling the hardened nubs of his nipples, trying to remember how it had felt as the ice had rubbed over them. They were a little sticky, but it didn’t matter, not when his breath sped up and his climax overtook him, emptying himself into Murasakibara’s mouth.

Murasakibara pulled himself upright, panting a little, and Himuro adjusted his shirt to be a little more respectable, just in case someone happened to walk by. He lay there, blissed out and content, when he realised Murasakibara was talking to him.

“Hmm?”

“I said, is Muro-chin cool now?”

“Not really…” Himuro risked reaching into the cooler and pulling out an ice pop. There were still a few left. He glanced at the wrapper of the one he’d picked out – purple. How appropriate.

He unwrapped it and grinned up at Murasakibara before running it against his neck. “But we can keep trying until it works.”


End file.
